The Prince and The Witch
by xxbegonedeidaraxx
Summary: Takes place 40 years before the events of the Little Mermaid. This story revolves around how Triton and Ursula met. Seventeen year old Triton would do anything to be free of his overbearing parents, and the beautiful sorceress Ursula would do anything to steal his crown. Triton/Ursula
1. A Deal

Chapter 1.

"Triton, go do your studies."

"Triton, why can't you go have your cut once in a while?"

"Triton! Please have some manners when you speak!"

Triton this, Triton this. He can't stand it! All he wants is to go around without anyone nagging at him twenty four seven. Being seventeen years old and a prince at the same time is a rather bad combination.

"Triton! Go and recite the readings on angel fish this instant!" His mother was yelling at him again at dinner. All he did was show up with fake shells dangling from his ears. Well then again, they _did_ have guests over. They prodded him with their words and spared no time _casually _comparing him to their own son, Adrien, who, in his own opinion, was much more fit for the throne.

Triton excused himself "politely" then stood up and went to "study". Why couldn't his parents have had at least _one _more child. Why does he have to be a lone child? Not only does he have no one to blame, but all day, he has no one to talk to. He wasn't allowed to leave the palace anytime soon (but he did anyways). He rarely did so. The last time he went outside, his parents found out and over exerted themselves to make sure he didn't catch anything.

All he did was swim around and "met" some mermaids. Triton sighed and took off his earring before sitting at his desk to crack open his book.

Getting a mermaid's attention wasn't hard. Triton knew he wasn't bad looking. He had a nice physique and a decent face. Being prince of his kingdom didn't hurt either.

Something out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that caught his eye. It was a flyer for the magic show that was showing tonight.

Sit here? Or go and see a magic show? Triton pondered at this thought. He smirked.

"Why should I, handsomest prince of the sea, sit here when I could admire the works of a true magician?" he said aloud to himself. Looking out his window, and making sure there were no mer-guards around, he swam easily out his window and under a hole in the palace walls.

_That hole was a very good idea. _

_..._

Triton took his seat among the growing crowd. The underwater theater was illuminated by small fish. The atmosphere was rather.._romantic._

A polite applause formed as the lights dimmed and focused on the stage. Just then, a beautiful mermaid appeared onstage with a puff of smoke.

Triton was enchanted by this mysterious dark haired mermaid. When she smiled at the him (or he thought she did) Triton was hooked. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping just a tad.

Her hair was just a step away from black, her eyebrows perfectly arched, and her lips were the color of blood. She seemed dangerous yet alluring at the same time.

"Mermaids and Mermen," the announcer said," please, put your hands together for the beautiful sorceress, Ursula!" The crowd busted into applause.

For the next hour and a half, Triton sat at his seat, memorized. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't like the ordinarily pretty blonde mermaids with their teal colored tails. Her eyes were depth less and her tail was the color of pure violet. He didn't even realize that the show was even over and that everyone was cheering madly when Ursula took a bow before disappearing from the stage with a puff of smoke.

When the underwater theater was nearly empty, Triton swam backstage. He went down a corridor and stopped at the door that held Ursula's initials. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The door immediately opened, revealing Ursula. She no longer had any cosmetics on with the exception of the perfectly messy eyeliner around her eyes. God she even more beautiful up close. He was at loss for words

She at Triton for a second then spoke rudely," I'll be signing autographs in ten okay kid? Now scram!" before shutting the door in Triton's face.

He felt his face getting red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. He was the prince of the sea! How dare she shut the door in his face; he could have her head if wanted to! Without thinking, he knocked, louder this time.

Again, the door opened with Ursula in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you that I'll be out in ten? God dammit merpeople these days!" She had a look on her face that represented smelling day old seaweed.

"Oh I am so sorry but where I come from, merpeople don't slam their door in other merfolk's faces. And especially in _my _face"

Ursula leaned against the frame of her door.

"_Oh. _And what makes _you _oh so special, hm?"

"Uh..uh" Triton stuttered with his comeback. He was deciding whether he should tell her that he was the prince of the sea, but he decided not to.

"_Exactly. _Where _I _come from, people don't waste time playing nice. Hell, pretty boys like you won't last ten minutes there" she looked him up and down. It made him feel uneasy," how old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen" Triton answered immediately and regretted it. Girls like Ursula are probably the type of girls that chase after boys with real piercings and probably skip schooling. He was usually pretty smooth around mermaids, but Ursula stole that away from him.

"Seventeen..hm" Ursula looked at least eighteen, well then again, she did have makeup on. Now that Triton thought about it, Ursula wasn't that much older than him if she was. Her skin was still smooth, not yet haven taken the toll of age.

"Tell me..." she gestured for him to say his name.

"Triton"

"So tell me Triton, have you ever wondered what is in the Surface?" He shook his head.

She extended her hand out at him," Ursula Vanessa Arsulu at your service. I feel as though we will get along beautifully" He looked at her weirdly. Is this girl bipolar or something? He took her hand; it was cold, but cold in a way that you'd expect when you shook a merperson named Ursula.

She gestured for him to come inside her dressing room.

Her dressing room wasn't what he expected to see. He expected to see dead sea animals adorning her walls, but it only messy with cards, shells, and makeup strewn everywhere.

Ursula pulled something from under the big pile of stuff in the middle of her room. It was a crystal ball.

"What do you see?" Triton looked into the crystal ball and saw a mass of dry sand with water lapping against the coast.

"I-I don't know"

"This is a beach, Triton. Quite beautiful, is it not?"He nodded," have you ever considered going up there?"

"Not really. Why go up there when it's fine down here?"

Ursula smiled at him.

"Would you go if you had the chance?" Triton thought about it.

"Yes, I would"

"What if I gave the opportunity to go up to the Surface and see what it's like? Would you take the chance and go?"

Triton didn't like where this was going.

"Yes I would"

"Very well" And with a flick of her finger, a golden contract appeared in front of him. It stated that if Triton were to get himself into trouble in the Surface, that Ursula wouldn't be to blame. She looked at him in a sinister way.

His parents wouldn't find him and punish him, but he would only be gone for a maximum of one week, and when he does return, they would be so relieved, they wouldn't punish him. It was brilliant!

Without a second thought, he signed the contract.

**Things were a bit slow in this chapter, but I'll be picking up the pace in the second chapter :D **

**FYI: this story revolves around Triton and Ursula _only. _**


	2. Lesson one

Chapter 2.

The last thing Triton remembered were the sinister words escaping Ursula's oxblood colored lips. He also remembered not being able to breathe correctly, then darkness. Now, he was laying on some sort of cream colored powder, seawater lapping against his skin. When he sat up, bits of the powder clung to his back.

Head pounding, Triton sat up and inspected himself. With only a cloth covering him, not scratch touched his skin. Not on his torso, not on his arms, or on his legs...wait a minute...his legs?

Looking down, he saw that his teal colored tail is now replaced with a pair of strong looking legs. Curious, Triton prodded the unfamiliar Human legs that he now has. Tufts of brown hair sprung from the tan skin of his legs.

He's heard of these mysterious "legs" in hushed voices around the kingdom. Some say the Humans take them off when they are getting ready for slumber. Others say the Humans have to turn them on in order to maneuver. Triton looked all over his body for a button to press, or a lever to pull in order to get his "legs" to work.

Water lapped against the small nubs popping from his "feet". Rumor has it that these strange looking nubs were called "toes". This sent a cold tickling sensation through the skin of his toes. Very slightly, Triton saw that he has managed to wiggle his toes.

_Oh, so there is no button, I just simply have to move them with my will! _

After much practice, Triton managed to wiggle all of his toes and fold his legs in half. A drop of water plopped from his forehead. With his hand, Triton ran his fingers through his hair.  
It was slightly damp and his scalp was oddly warm.

_Now, to get these babies up. _

Rolling on his stomach, he pushed up with his arms and brought a foot up, planting them firmly on the powdery ground. He tried to balance himself on his feet, but came crashing down. It hurt more than rumored, this "falling" he thought somberly.

Countless times, Triton tried to hoist himself up on his feet, but always seemed to lose his balance. With a cry of frustration, he hit the ground with all his might.

After a couple of moments with his eyes closed, Triton managed to calm himself enough to try again. This time, he managed to take a couple of steps then fell again. It was an improvement, but he was determined to stand fully without losing his balance.

Each try was better than the last, until he managed to swagger along a stone wall, while leaning a bit on the wall for support.

Just then, a bloodcurdling scream made him fall on his bottom.

"Goddammit!" He looked to his right and saw what he thought to be the Humans. One that looked liked an ordinary middleaged merman without a tail and was fully clothed, stood beside a tail-less mermaid with his mouth agape.

He looked displeased in a fatherly way. "Son, I suggest you put on some clothes and carry yourself home before I report you to the authorities!" Triton looked at the couple, confused.  
Why would he need clothes for this time of year?

"Oh dear, look at the poor boy, he's obviously sick. Didn't you see the way he walked? He probably has no home either, and somebody probably took his clothing." The mermaid look a like came to him and wrapped an odd looking blanket around him. It had flat round shells on the fringe and two pieces of fabric coming out of each side of the blanket.

"What were you thinking, going out in the cold with no clothes on, and to be nude in the presence of a lady!" the mermaid look a like scolded him.

She helped him to his feet, and he leaned on her for support.

The merman spoke in a rude manner, as if Triton wasn't there,"Margret, please. Let's be rational about this. What if he's crazy?" Triton was about to speak, but the so called "lady" spoke before he can.

"John, we cannot leave this poor boy here. We'll wait until morning, then we'll talk rational" Then she led him to the inside of the stone wall he was leaning against earlier.

"Now, I want you to cover yourself well, otherwise the people in there will think you are a lunatic"

He hoisted himself up on a carriage sort of thing and watched as the view of the Surface sped by. Ladies and "men" were socializing on the streets. Bright lights on sticks illuminated the road. The smells of hot food drifted from certain buildings.

_This is too cool._

At last, the carriage stopped at a grand looking housing of some sort. He was hurriedly ushered into the house, up a flight of so called "stairs", and into a large room.

"We have plenty of bedrooms here, but you can have this one." The lady spoke. She had him sit on the soft mattress of the bed while she exited the room.

She returned a few moments later with a pile of fabric in her arms.  
She gave him the pile of fabric, but all Triton could do was stare at it, puzzled on what to do with it.

The lady shook her head and muttered,"this will not do at all" while taking off the odd looking blanket and pulling the new pieces of fabric over his head. After she was done, she took a step back and exhaled a breath of satisfaction.

"Well go on, look in the mirror behind you" Triton turned around and saw himself.

"That shirt and those pants look rather nice on you, don't you think?" He agreed, the simple white "shirt" enhanced his upper physique and looked quite well with the cream colored "pants".

"Milady! There is a guest at the door!" The lady then left the room, leaving Triton to inspect his Human form in the mirror. His brown hair fell in a way that looked good. He thought that being in the Surface would change him into a terrifying monster, but the only thing that changed was the fact that he now had legs.

"Dear, there is someone here to see you!" At the doorway stood the lady and...Ursula.

She smirked in a way that would irritate him if it were another mermaid. After a moment of awkward silence, the lady clapped her hands together,"well, I'll leave you two to catch up then!" then closed the door, leaving the Triton alone with Ursula.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I can't leave my good friend here by himself can I?" she plopped on to the bed," Besides, you're too clueless about the Surface. People would think you're disabled or some shit like that".

"But why are you here so late at night?"  
She looked at him in a way that made him nervous.

"Well, I got you to the Surface so far right?" he nodded slowly," and you like it here, I presume?" again he nodded," then I expect something in return"

_What is it that she wants?_

Triton licked his lips as Ursula got up and locked the door then proceeded to walk seductively over to Triton until his back was against the wall. Even though she was a head shorter than him, he felt smaller. Looking up at him with her dark eyes, she said softly,"Our first first lesson will be on what Humans do for fun." she pressed her body against his. It was enough to make his breaths shorter.

She spoke while running her hands underneath Triton's shirt,"do you know what they do for fun?" He gulped. It was too much, with her cold hands running up his abdomen. Triton's parents warned him about mermaids like Ursula.

"_They come to you like piranha! __Stay away from them, they are no good. Only respectable mermaids let you come to them. Remember, lust is bad. Desire is bad. Don't forget it." _

He had later looked the words up a the library and found that lust meant intense sexual desire or appetite. He never knew what lust was, or at least felt it. The only thing he has ever done with a mermaid was kiss her. He didn't feel any different afterwards though

Is lust what he was feeling right now? The rhythm of his heartbeats quickened. His parents lectures echoed in his mind, but he pushed them away. Instinctively, Triton brought Ursula's leg around his waist and kissed her neck. The freshness of salt water and slight sweetness floated off her skin. It was intoxicating.

"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" Ursula said sweetly.

"No" he admitted before carrying her over to the bed.


End file.
